Millions of Americans suffer from a potentially life-threatening from of allergy called anaphylaxis. Within seconds to minutes of the reaction, morbidity and mortality can ensue unless epinephrine is injected intramuscularly immediately. The most common cause of anaphylaxis is allergies due to foods but anaphylaxis can also occur with stinging insects (such as bees), latex and be due to unknown causes (idiopathic anaphylaxis.) The prevalence of anaphylaxis has risen dramatically over the last years for unclear reasons and continues to increase.
Most, if not all individuals diagnosed with anaphylaxis are prescribed injectable epinephrine (adrenaline), which can be life-saving and is as important as defibrillators but must be available immediately. Epinephrine auto-injectors are available via brands such as EpiPen™ Auvi-Q™, a generic injector manufactured by Lineage Therapeutics, or similar injectors such as those made in countries outside the United States.
The problem is that an auto-injector must be available on the spot. Most fatalities from anaphylaxis occur outside the home such that carrying an auto-injector on the person or adult attending the child is paramount.
Millions of other people suffer from other ailments that require a medical device, such as an asthma inhaler. These people also must have immediate access to their medical device.
In addition, most people carry a portable smartphone, belt, or the like, with them at all times. But carrying an auto-injector or other medical device separately is bulky and difficult and often the device is forgotten at home out of reach for immediate utilization.